You Take My Breath Away
by ilovedaniel
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both Heads and have to share rooms...soon they find themselves attracted to each other...but is it just lust or love?


Harry Potter and Cho Chang  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The 1 of August was turning out to be a dismal day for Harry Potter. When he first woke up, there was no sound from Hedwig, which meant that she was still out hunting. The moment he went to the bathroom, Dudley came and ran into it first, so it looked like Harry would not be getting a shower today!  
  
"Dudders! Its breakfast, bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast!", Cries Aunt Petunia down from the kitchen. "I'm coming Mom", Dudley cries from the bathroom. Harry changes quickly, and goes down then stairs. At the table he sees Uncle Vernon reading his newspaper, Dudley already digging into the eggs, and Aunt Petunia frying up some bacon. Harry sits across Uncle Vernon and starts to eat his grapefruit and stale toast ( he never has what Aunt Petunia cooks for breakfast).  
  
Just before Uncle Vernon leaves for work, he glares at Harry and gives him a lecture. " If I find out that you were using your m..m..m.. magic, you will never be able to leave your room until you go back to H..Hog..o you know what I'm talking about! NO FUNNY BUISNESS." Uncle Vernon leaves by slamming the door shut.  
  
Harry leaves the kitchen and walks up the stairs to his so-called room. When he gets there, he is surprised to see Hedwig standing on top of her cage with a letter tied on her leg. Harry runs to Hedwig and hurriedly ties off the letter, and rips it open.  
Dear Harry, Its Cho, I need to tell you something important. I'm really sorry for what happened last year, if was all my fault, all I wanted was to talk about Cedric. Harry, I really do like you, and I would like you to be my boyfriend, that is if you want to be.  
My parents are going away until they 30, a second honey-moon for them, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over till school starts. We can just hang and stuff, only if you want to! Once again I am sorry!  
  
Xxxxx Cho Chang P.S please write back P.S they have already left!  
  
Harry didn't know what to feel, a letter from Cho Chang! This was amazing! Yes he still loved her, her beautiful hair, hey shining hazel eyes, and her soft, soft lips! He was just about to write a reply, when he thought what Dumbledore might say if he did this, but o well, he wants to go see Cho! Harry scribbles a reply. Cho, I would love to come to your place! Just 1 question, how will I get there? I can't fly that long of a distance. Reply quickly! I will pack Love, Harry Potter  
  
Harry ties the letter to Hedwig, then prepares to pack, when he stops and thinks what will Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia say? He first thought they would tell him no and that he has to stay with them, but then he thought they would be glad! So he finishes packing. By the time he is done ( hour and a half) Hedwig comes soaring back. The letter read: Harry, You can come by the Floo Net Work, here, in this package is some Floo Powder, when you reach my place, just ACCIO your trunk and Hedwig's cage. See you by 6! XXX Cho  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, he would be in Cho's house in half an hour! He decided to leave a note for the Dursley's, he doesn't' want to interrupt Aunt Petunia with her soap operas! Harry sits on his bed, and counts down until 6. 10 minutes until 6, he hears Hedwig give a feeble hoot, and realizes that she needs some food, and has to pack her too! Harry gives her some treats and water, then puts her in her cage, and tells her that they are going to Cho Changs! By that time he realizes that its 5 past 6. "SHIT" he yells, and runs to the fireplace, placing his trunk and Hedwig on the floor next to it. He takes out the Floo Powder and throws it into the fire, the flames turn green then black and he jumps in yelling, " Cho Chang's House", and he is off tumbling to her house.  
  
He lands with a big thumb, when he hits the cold floor of Cho's hallway. "Harry, is that you?" rang Cho's beautiful voice. " Yea, its me" Harry replies, while groaning. " Oh Harry, I've missed you" screams Cho. She runs over to him, and gives him a big kiss on the lips. 


End file.
